


All Your Love

by orphan_account



Series: love & lust [1]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Porn with Feelings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-25 21:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16668409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor would give anything to stay in this moment with Evan, forever.





	All Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [benblatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/benblatt/gifts).



> -i promised apology porn to hannah as a joke but i ended up actually doing it. hannah, darling, i love you. enjoy these gay boys being soft (and hard) 
> 
> -also this is really bad r.i.p

(Connor really, _really_ loves Evan.)

 

It was an indisputable fact, one that he could admit as easily as he could breathe. However, in the very beginning, it was difficult to come to terms with. Love was new and foreign to him- cryptic and hard to understand. Connor wasn't used to the warm fuzziness in his chest, to the sudden urge to to kiss every freckle on Evan's suntanned skin, or the need to be the cause behind each and every one of his smiles.

 

It was scary, how much Evan affected him. Connor didn't like _anyone_ having that sort of control over him.

 

But right now- as Connor looked down at the boy underneath him, taking in the soft curve of his hips, the smattering of freckles across his shoulders, and the blush spreading from his neck down to his chest- he found that he didn't really mind. He'd gladly give Evan that lovely control over him, if it meant Connor could see him like this just one more time.

 

Evan's lips were bruised and shiny with spit from the deep kisses they'd shared earlier, pretty and pink as he stared up at him with dazed, half-lidded eyes.

 

He was beautiful, angelic even, and though Connor wasn't usually one for sap, he couldn't help the poetic thoughts bombarding his lust ridden mind.

 

Connor cupped Evan's cheek, gently stroking his thumb over the boy's bottom lip. Evan's tongue instinctively ventured out from between his pearly whites, swiping across the digit for a split second.

 

“You look so pretty right now..” Connor murmured. “I almost want to spend all my time just _looking_ at you.”

 

Evan smiled, the kind that showed off his straight teeth and made his hazel eyes crinkle in delight. Connor felt his chest rumble as he hummed in response, and Evan nuzzled his face into Connor's palm. “I'll model for your figure drawing assignment tomorrow, if you want.” He said, low and quiet. As if the air was too delicate to speak loudly, as if this spell of warmth and comfort and _safety_ could be broken at any second.

 

(Connor would never let that happen.)

 

“Yeah?” Connor asked, tilting his head to the side with a slight smile, leaning down as he moved his hand to hold Evan's jaw, gentle and soft, as if it were made of glass. Evan was someone to be loved, someone _precious-_ and damn him if he wasn't going to treat him as such.

 

“Yeah.” Evan breathed, lifting his head to close the rest of distance, eyelids fluttering shut as he relaxed and just decided to _feel._ Feel how warm Connor was pressed against him, feel how soft the bedsheets were beneath him, feel how happy he became when he was with this boy. This boy who was all sharp angles and hard lines, who wore black nail polish and hoodies in the summertime, who has suffered- just like him. Who, despite his anger and frustration, never hesitates to treat him like he is as important as the air he breathes.

 

(Who he loves, with all his heart.)

 

And Evan knew that Connor felt the same. Even if the boy never said it directly, he knew. It was evident in the way he looked at him, the way he touched him. Connor's seen him at his absolute lows, and he's always stayed- through the anxiety, the paranoia, the tears and the sobs- he's _stayed._ And that was something that spoke volumes to Evan, more than three beautiful words could ever do.

 

They moved in tandem, already accustomed to each other's wants from past moments like these. Connor’s hands trailed down whilst Evan's moved up, fingers tangling deep into dark locks. Not tugging, just holding. Connor unbuttoned Evan's jeans with ease, sliding them past his hips and moving over so Evan could kick them off. As soon as they were out of the way, Connor was back on top of him, pulling him close, as if that split second away from him was too much to handle.

 

(Evan liked feeling needed.)

 

Warm hands slid up Connor's shirt, stopping to splay across his chest. Sitting up, Connor pulled his T-shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it on the ground along with Evan's pants. He leaned down, lips finding their home along the column of Evan's throat, sucking hard enough to bruise, but not enough to hurt. His teeth scraped over the marks teasingly, nipping lightly, before licking over the gentle bites to soothe them. Connor liked the way it made Evan writhe against him, breath stuttering and hips bucking up against him in search of friction.

 

Connor pressed his own hips down against Evan's and rotated them slowly, almost _too_ slow- but it was better than nothing, and the little noises Evan made in the back of his throat made the maddening pace completely worth it.

 

After a few minutes of just that, Connor leaned back to admire his handiwork. Evan's throat and collarbones were painted with red splotches that were guaranteed to develop into a lovely violet by the time they were finished. His breaths were coming in slight pants, eager for what was to come next, and Connor couldn't help but grin when he felt Evan’s length pressing against his backside.

 

“You're so cute..” Connor canted his hips back, brushing himself against Evan, getting drunk off of the low groan that left his lips.

 

Evan's hands trailed down from Connor's chest to rest at his hips. He didn't grip them hard enough to bruise, but enough to let Connor know that he was getting impatient. “Connor, please.” He whined, eyes pleading.

 

(Connor always gave Evan what he wanted.)

 

He never could resist those puppy-dog eyes, especially not in moments like these. So with one last kiss, Connor crawled down, until he was face to face with Evan's length.

 

Evan, ever so expressive, couldn't help but gasp when Connor pulled his boxers down, the shock of cold air against his fever warm skin giving him whiplash. Connor smiled, looking up at Evan from beneath curled lashes and too-long bangs, and after Evan's calloused hand found its resting place among the many strands of his dark hair, Connor began to move.

 

His head dipped down, lips wrapping around the head of Evan's cock. A strangled hiss left Evan's throat, his grip on Connor’s hair tightening as blunt nails scratched against his scalp. That was another thing he loved about Evan-

 

(He was deliciously sensitive.)

 

The littlest things could push Evan over the edge. Every touch seemed to be amplified for him, and he could never hold back his own voice. Every sound Connor managed to evoke from him was music to his ears. If Evan was making sounds then he was feeling _good_ and that was something Evan was so very deserving of.

 

It wouldn't take long for Evan to cum. Such sensitivity came with a price- and Connor knew that the further he took Evan into his mouth, the closer they came to the end.

 

Moans tumbled out of the boy's mouth like a waterfall, slurred and blended together until Connor was sure that Evan himself didn't even know what he was saying. He felt the corners of his lips quirk upwards when he heard _Connor._

 

_ConnorConnorConnor-_

 

“Close- I'm close, Con.” Evan managed to get out, voice tapering to high-pitched moan that had Connor feeling too smug for his own good.

 

Connor didn't slow down- he sped up. Kept his eyes on Evan, watched the way his back arched like a bow and his eyes fluttered shut. Melted into the feeling of his hand tugging his hair, harder and harder as the waves of his orgasm crashed over him. And Connor couldn't take his eyes away from that sight because _he_ did that and no one else could.

 

Evan relaxed, eyes dazed and unfocused, his hold on Connor loosening until his hand fell away to rest on his cheek.

 

“Satisfied?” Connor asked, a cheeky grin on his face as he crawled beside Evan.

 

“Mhm.” Evan hummed, nodding his head slightly. “Now,” He blinked, eyes clearing up considerably as he palmed Connor through the denim of his jeans, “Your turn.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> -this is my first time writing porn and i am a total virgin and inexperienced in dating so.. yeah. hopefully u enjoyed this (kinda) saucy fic
> 
> -press f to pay respects to my lack of writing skills


End file.
